1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to specialized tools and more especially to a clevis removal and installation tool and method of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various specialized tools are disclosed by the prior art. The tools are exemplary of the specialized nature of tool design required to correctly address and fit mechanical devices. The tools do not solve the problems encountered in removing and installing devises. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,154 issued to Payne et al. on Jan. 4, 2000 discloses a device for use in operating a trailer landing gear drive mechanism. The device can be construed as a form of a socket for use with a reversible drill. While the device may be construed as a specialized socket, there are no other similarities to the present invention, including use.
U.S. Pat 2002/0194966A1 issued to Elmore on Dec. 26, 2002 discloses a specialized socket for manually sliding onto a valve adapted for use in a pipe line. The tool is a specialized socket but has no more similarity to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,317 issued to Machovsky on Mar. 2, 2004 discloses a multi-purpose plumbing tool comprised of two sockets. The tool is designed for use with plumbing parts and more specifically for working on drain-waste-vent systems. The tool is quite dissimilar to the present invention.
The above-referenced prior art is exemplary of the nature of specialized tools and sockets in the arts of mechanical pursuits. Specialized tools typically require exact dimensions, curves, bends, leverages, and the like. Countless sockets exist in the art of tools. Countless sockets of an almost infinite variety are designed and produced in order to address the specific needs of tools
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a clevis removal and installation tool that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for a clevis removal and installation tool, especially one capable of removing a clevis which is frozen to either a clevis lock nut, the threaded rod upon which a clevis mounts, or both. What is needed is a socket that properly fits a clevis, for turning the clevis off and onto a typical threaded rod upon which devises are typically mounted. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.